072114ThiagoEric
cynicalCompositions CC began pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 21:50 -- 09:50 TA: Why hello there, and who might you be, hmm? 09:51 CC: -I am Eric Wightt.- 09:51 TA: Well, that is very forthcoming of you. 09:51 CC: -I have come to understand you are Thiago Tezeti, son of Ryspor.- 09:52 CC: -Am I correct?- 09:52 TA: Thus it begins.... are you after my ead? 09:52 CC: -No, I am not.- 09:53 CC: -I am merely after information.- 09:54 TA: Well, this is a nice change of pace. Proceed. 09:54 TA: llllllllllllllllllllllllll,llll,, 09:55 TA: (sorry about that)) 09:55 CC: -Who is cthonicCatamite, and how does he know me and the other players of SBASE.- 09:56 TA: Honestly? your guess is as good as mine. 09:57 CC: -Really? I have heard that you are working for him. - 09:57 CC: -Perhaps they are just rumors.- 09:57 TA: Hahaha hahaha Working for him?! 09:57 TA: He just trolled me out of the blue, really. 09:58 CC: -Interesting.- 09:59 TA: But you mentioned SBase? 09:59 TA: I signed up, but... 09:59 CC: -I am just going to assume you were put in the raffle for it also.- 09:59 TA: I haven't gotten a confirmation. 09:59 CC: -I never signed up.- 09:59 CC: -Yet I am somehow entered into it.- 10:00 TA: Perhaps someone is looking out for you. 10:02 CC: -Tell me if you recognize any of these names.- 10:02 TA: Okay. 10:02 CC: -Eddy, Enzo, Tethys, Eric.- 10:03 TA: What is Enzo's handlle? I think I do. 10:04 CC: -anaximandersTrepidation- 10:05 TA: Right, right. We just spoke. I am so clumsy./I know of the first three, but not Eric. 10:05 CC: -I am Eric- 10:06 TA: Oh, of course. Hahahaha. Silly me. 3=:} 10:07 TA: So you are all in SBase? I'm jealous. 10:07 CC: -Only in the raffle.- 10:07 TA: Oh I see. 10:08 CC: -We are otherwise unrelated in most aspects.- 10:09 CC: -Except we all have a ticket entered in the raffle.- 10:09 TA: I know that at least three are in a band. 10:10 CC: -I am also in the band.- 10:10 TA: Then nice to meet you, fellow band member! 10:11 TA: ((afk few minutes)) 10:12 CC: -I have heard you also play the piano. Is that true?- 10:18 TA: It certainly is! I'm alright at it. 10:19 CC: -That is nice.- 10:20 TA: What about you? what do you play, Eric? 10:20 CC: -I also play the piano.- 10:20 TA: Ah, you are my rival keyboard player! 3=:p 10:21 TA: Enzo said he can work both of us in. 10:21 TA: And I think it will work out splendidly. 10:21 CC: -I am talking to him now actually.- 10:21 TA: Oh? What does he say? 10:22 CC: -He says that it will work out fine.- 10:22 TA: That is great to hear! 10:24 CC: -It is.- 10:24 TA: So, tell me about yourself, Eric Wightt. 10:24 CC: -I wish I could talk to you and Enzo at the same time.- 10:24 TA: ((Scratch that)) 10:24 TA: We can! I know of a Memo Function. 10:26 TA: Here, click this link here.#CoolGuyMemoYea 10:26 TA: [[|#CoolGuyMemoYea]] 10:28 CC: -It does not work.- 10:28 TA: Hold on just a moment. I will fix it. -- cynicalCompositions CC ceased pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 22:29 -- -- transchronicAllegorator TA changed their mood to PRANKY -- -- transchronicAllegorator TA changed their mood to INSOLENT --